She's Strong Like the Wind
by HaruTenoh
Summary: Story about how Michiru comforts Haruka, whose parents just died. *Chap 2 up*
1. She's the Wind

She's Strong, Like the Wind  
  
Haruka sat in her and Michiru's bedroom. She was perched gracefully on the rather large windowsill. She suddenly began spending her days in front of the window, transfixed by something Michiru knew nothing about. She never said anything. 'Allowing Haruka to have time to herself may have been a good thing', Michiru thought. There were days when Haruka would never come downstairs to eat. She'd just sit there in the windowsill, like a lonely dog waiting for its master to return home.  
  
One night, Michiru gained the courage to question Haruka of her odd behavior. She walked up the stairs slowly. Setsuna and Hotaru weren't home this particular evening. Setsuna decided to stay at her lab and work on something she had discovered. Hotaru was at a friend's house, having a birthday sleepover. They too, noticed this queer behavior in Haruka and became worried. She slowly and silently climbed the stairs. She wanted to surprise Haruka somewhat. Gently placing her hand on the doorknob, Michiru began thinking about possible mental deformalities her lover may have developed. Maybe she was depressed. Whatever it was, Michiru wanted to know. Carefully she pushed the door open and slipped in, closing the door behind her. Haruka apparently hadn't noticed her mate's entrance. She continued staring out the window, possibly ignoring Michiru. The tall blonde sighed softly. 'She's frustrated' Michiru informed to herself mentally.  
  
She slipped behind Haruka and began massaging her shoulders gently. Under her hands, she felt her mate relax. "Haruka? Can we please talk?" Michiru asked in a soft, loving voice. Haruka nodded gently. She didn't face the smaller girl. " Ruu…you've been acting strange, baby. What's wrong?" The aqua-haired girl squatted low next to Haruka's seat. Haruka fidgeted gently, moving so Michiru could sit with her on the windowsill. Michiru gladly took the seat.  
  
"You know Michi…this may seem very awkward. I know I've been acting strange for the past three days..or however long-"  
  
" Two and a half days, sweetheart. You poor thing, you've lost track of time…" Michiru leaned forward and began running her fingers through Haruka's soft, goldenrod hair. She hated seeing Haruka in this state.  
  
End of this chapter.  
  
I know this seems like there wasn't much effort put into it, but bear with me. I'm still working on the first chapter, scanning through the details. I know it's depressing, hang in there. 


	2. The Wind Grows Stronger

The Wind Grows Stronger  
  
Haruka lifted her head up to look into the gentle blue eyes of Michiru. The aqua haired girl smiled lovingly. "Ruu, please tell me what's wrong." Michiru urged gently. Haruka sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, to hide her read, tear swollen eyes from her fragile, caring lover. Michiru had noticed Haruka's eyes, but said nothing. It was very rare for the tomboy to cry. Haruka swallowed her emotions and began in a shaky voice.  
  
"Michi, remember the day I got the letter? The day I began sitting up here? I never told you what it said." Michiru looked puzzled.  
  
"What letter, love? This is the first I've heard of a letter."  
  
Haruka looked as confused. "Oh. Anyway, it was from my uncle, my mother's brother. In the letter, he told me that my parents had just died a week ago." Haruka hung her head sadly as her voice trailed off softly. Michiru quickly pulled her devastated lover into her arms and rubbed her back gently. "I'm so sorry, Ruu! I am so sorry!" Michiru gently guided Haruka's head to her chest, feeling guilty over her parents' death. Haruka closed her eyes, listening to her mate's gentle heartbeat. She only felt this comfortable when she was with Michiru, the one and only angel in her life. There was no other girl in the world that could replace Michiru. Michiru's love was at a greater magnitude than any other she had seen. Haruka's eyes filled with tears. Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were the only she had now; the only dependable, loving family she needed. When she turned 17, she told her parents about her preference in females, and they shunned her shamelessly. From that day, neither parent nor daughter had spoken in 2 and a half years. They probably would have cared less if their only daughter were alive or not. But that didn't bother the tough tomboy. She had Michiru and her family by her side. Yet, she felt awful over the deaths she couldn't control.  
  
Haruka sat up and wrapped her arms around Michiru's dainty waist. "Thank you Michi. I'll always love you, no matter what." Michiru ruffled her lover's short hair playfully. "I'm still sorry about your parents, darling, but please come down and eat something." Haruka smiled.  
  
"None of your terrible cooking, I hope." Michiru teasingly pouted. Haruka kissed her little sea senshi tenderly. Very carefully, Michiru slid her amrs around Haruka's neck, savoring one of love's greatest aspects: The kiss of Haruka Tenoh.  
  
As the kiss ended, both girls smiled at one another, taking all the time ion the world to gaze into each others' eyes. Michiru leaned in and kissed Haruka, a little more passionately this time. From this perfect picture of love, it looked as though the blonde had found the solution to her problems and worries. 


End file.
